Zanarkand High
by Kyr-chan
Summary: High School Fic Yuna's first year in a public school, she can't help but feel overwhelmed, especially by Tidus and his infamous gang. Warning AbuseDrugsAlcohol etc. Rating high due to content of upcoming chapters! R&R!
1. Introductions

**Kitteh: **

It's been a long time since I've written anything. I felt like I could do with some new material, I'll leave my old stuff up but this is pretty much a re-write of "Numb" just with a lot more detail, a lot more flavour, more storyline (a lot has changed!), more characters (some for X-2), more spice and some darker bits. Slightly inspired by Lucifer's Garden. I'm not a talented writer but I'm giving it my best shot. That's all I'll say for now but enjoy, reviews would be greatly appreciated! (Plus_constructive_ criticism.)

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own Final Fantasy X or Final Fantasy X-2.

**Zanarkand High**

_Introductions _

Monday morning and the metropolis was alive with the usual hustle and bustle; distant gunshots, crying babies and yelling voices. Zanarkand was actually a very prestigious area but unfortunately, this was the dodgy end of town. Filled with gangs and numerous crimes, not to mention the drugs, the police had pretty much given up trying to put some form of order into the area.

With a yawn, stunning azure eyes fluttered open sleepily. Deep bags sunk underneath his eyes, accompanied by frequent bruises, scrapes and occasional deep cuts running down his face and neck to the athletic body currently still wrapped in a tatty duvet. The room was brought to life with the morning sunshine, covering the damp, cream walls were blitzball posters, photographs of a group of a whole variety of styles of people. A pile of dirty clothes lay strewn across the floor along with abandoned homework and empty bottles.

A few bottles clunked against each other as he stood, standing in nothing but black boxers showing off his muscular figure and his bruises torso. White scars littered his body, especially his wrists which also bore some fresh wounds. A sparkle of metal caught his eye as the sunlight danced off his penknife. Tidus only growled in response, running a hand through his messy blonde hair.

Grabbing what he assumed were clean clothes he headed towards the bathroom, frowning at the unconscious form lying in the hallway, muttering a number of foul words. He slammed the door out of spite and switched the shower on, punching it a few times until the occasional spit of cold water sprung into life, pouring warm water instead. Stripping off he climbed in, sighing in content.

It wasn't long before he finished up, towelling off and dressing in a simple pair of torn jeans with a belt to hold them up; he may have been muscular but he was still a little on the small side. He pulled on a plain white t-shirt and a brown scruffy jacket. Shoving a packet of cigarettes in his pocket with a new lighter he grabbed his keys and headed back to his room briefly to retrieve his bag. Climbing over the body of his father, Jecht who snored loudly as he passed, he walked to the front door, throwing on his shoes and leaving the house for school.

With a shortcut around an alleyway he got to Lulu's fairly quickly, knocking on the door twice before a perky blonde came bounding out. She was shorter than him with a tiny waist with hips and a bust to die for. Dressed in her usual attire of a yellow bikini top with matching thong, green mini skirt, scarf and arm warmers she looked a scantily clad as always. A blue bandana held her blonde hair in place with braids littered with colourful beads hanging down around it and her remaining hair tied up in place.

With a wink and her morning pounce out of the way she led him into the living room to meet the rest of the gang; Lulu the black haired goth; Wakka the blitz player with gravity defying hair and Gippal both discussing something to do with girls; Baralai and Paine cuddled in the corner in deep conversation and a new addition to the crowd sitting quietly to the side looking decidedly out of place.

Lulu looked up from the book she was reading and gave Tidus a smile, dressed in all black with lace trim and covered in countless belts she did pull off the goth look well. Despite her alarmingly bold appearance she was incredibly motherly and loyal, she seemed to be watching over her younger sister, Paine with a keen eye who was slightly shorter than the towering Lulu, with silver short hair and clothing similar, just with less skirts.

Wakka and Gippal gave a quick nod before resuming conversation, Wakka in orange pants with a black design and a black and white t-shirt, Gippal in dark jeans and a green shirt. Wakka was throwing a blitzball around, occasionally spinning it on his finger, his eyes flickering to see if Lulu was watching; everyone knew they liked each other, even Lulu knew, she was just waiting for Wakka to pluck up the courage, something that amused us to no end.

The new addition however, looked completely out of place with her beautiful cut brunette hair, a sensible white shirt complete with a red-pink jumper and immaculate jeans. It was her eyes that captivated Tidus, one as blue as the ocean, the other as green as the trees of Besaid. There was no doubt in his mind that she was absolutely beautiful.

Now, Tidus' only issue with this was very simple; he was a player, he was a gang leader, and he wasn't the sort of guy to bring home to mummy and daddy. She was Yuna, Yuna Rescen; daughter of the High Summoner. She had class; she was respected and certainly was not the type to mix with "the wrong crowd"… Which brought up another thought, why was she with them?

Rikku took that moment to announce Yuna's presence, or 'Yunie', her new nickname for the poor nervous girl. Tidus couldn't help but think her hesitance and shyness was cute. It was at that thought he decided he needed to get laid.

"This is Yunie! She's my cousin and she's coming to school with us, they've just moved from Bevelle and Yunie needed someone to help her around the place," Rikku explained cheerfully.

_Tidus' POV_

I stole another quick glance at the brunette only to find her mismatched eyes locking into mine, a wink was all it took for a light pink blush to appear on her silky cheeks. I couldn't help but grin. Unfortunately, it seemed Miss Gossip caught on straight away, a flash of blonde was all I saw and a wicked grin as Rikku disappeared with Yuna into the kitchen, saying something about getting a glass of water.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her antics before settling down next to Lulu, making brief conversation as the minutes passed, gaining on the time we were supposed to leave for school. I was shocked we'd bothered to go in so much over the past week. I supposed it was because Lulu and Paine planned on getting good grades for college and without them, the gang feels empty so we all end up dragging ourselves in.

With that thought, Lulu announced we had better make a move so, not so enthusiastically, we headed for the door, Rikku and a very red Yuna following. It would be a very interesting year.

_Yuna's POV_

I sighed in content as we reached the centre of town, finally away from the slums. I couldn't relax there, I had been raised in Besaid, a quiet island that was very religious and was quite simplistic. After mother died and father returned after defeating Sin we moved to Bevelle, a large but still very religious city. It was elegant and I was brought up to be a 'proper lady'. Wandering the deserted gang land of Zanarkand was the last place I expected to end up.

The city itself was actually stunning, with towering buildings, busy streets and lights everywhere. Even in the early morning thousands bustled through the city, most of them students making their way to Zanarkand High, a highly esteemed school, the very school we were approaching.

I couldn't help but smile at the thought of the expression on my father's face at the sight of myself with the group of people I was walking with. I was amazed I was allowed to stay with Rikku in the first place but I imagine he had left the organisation up to Auron and he hadn't quite understood the feud between father and Uncle Cid. Either way, I certainly didn't mind, despite their rough appearances, they interested me although I admit I did feel a little overwhelmed.

I had been home schooled for years; this would be my first public school. I wondered what all the other students would be like. Rikku had warned me about Seymour, Donna and their groups of friends but I guessed she had been exaggerating about them.

With one last glance at the large school in front of me, I headed inside, Rikku beside me, leading me over to the reception area to get my timetable after parting with the gang. As I stepped forward to get it, I smiled in anticipation. I didn't know it then but this was going to be my longest and hardest year yet.


	2. Beginnings

**Kitteh:**

New chapter is up and dedicated to my first reviewer **Aimed Mischief**, enjoy! Also, apologies for the confusion from the first chapter, Yuna's last name is Rescen, not Braska, I made an error whilst typing. I'm English and live in England and am therefore using English terms for things (excluding our term for "High School" as Zanarkand Secondary School doesn't have the same ring to it). To clear something up, Form time is what I think American's call Homeroom. Where morning and afternoon registration takes place.

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own Final Fantasy X or Final Fantasy X-2.

**Zanarkand High**

_Beginnings_

_Yuna's POV_

When Rikku squealed with delight at the sight of my timetable, I could only smile with a look of confusion. She just grinned and told me that my form room was down the corridor and was the first door on the right by some lockers and the class following was art which a certain someone would be joining me for.

When I opened the door to my form room and saw a mop of messy blonde hair I understood Rikku's excitement. A few students turned to look as I entered, some recognised me and whispered amongst their friends. My new form teacher just nodded in my direction and announced I was new to the area and would be joining them at Zanarkand High.

It was half way through the announcement Tidus looked up at me with a grin. I saw that Wakka, Lulu and Gippal were all sitting around him and all either nodded or smiled at me, which I decided, meant it would be okay to join them. I took a seat next to Lulu who seemed less than interested in the guy's discussion of blitzball. It was as I sat that a hand tapped me on the shoulder.

"Miss Rescen?" A heavy accented voice asked.

I turned to see a tall and curvy woman with darkly tanned skin, long flowing black hair pulled neatly up with extremely low-cut clothing.

"Donna Marsell," She announced, holding her hand out.

I was about to accept the hand, albeit shyly, it would take a while to adjust to the idea of meeting people my own age, when Lulu snarled at the woman, sending dark words her way. Donna just stuck her nose up and turned to leave.

"Miss Rescen, I suggest you do not mix with these 'types'," She spat the word. "They are the filth of this school."

At that comment, I frowned, she certainly did not seem friendly or very polite. From that I decided that I'd rather stick with this 'type' of people as she put it.

"I don't advise you cross that woman," Lulu warned. "It would not be wise to get on her bad side or even her good side, if you can call it a good side." She added the last part as an after thought.

I just nodded, Lulu seemed pretty serious about the situation and her eyes had darkened at Donna's appearance so I thought it best not to enquire further. Instead, I politely asked if anyone had art next as I wasn't sure where the room was. It was then that Tidus first talked to me directly.

"I have art next, I'll show you the way," He said, giving me one of his charming smiles.

"Don't see why you take the subject mon'!" Wakka commented in his heavy Besaid accent. "Art is way too girly and lame!"

For the briefest of moments it looked as though Tidus was going to snap at him for his comment but thought it better not to, instead laughing and saying it was a great time to catch up on sleep. Gippal laughed in return and made another comment about a hot art teacher. I just rolled my eyes, as did Lulu who was once again immersed in her book.

_Tidus POV_

I was pleased to discover Yuna in our form, even more pleased when she turned Donna away. Well, Lulu turned her away but Yuna didn't seem too keen on seeking Donna for friendship. Donna was a nasty piece of work but she wasn't bad in bed…

Anyway. I found myself grinning even further when Yuna announced she had art, a whole hour to spend in her company. I wondered if she was any good at art. I wondered if she would like my art? Hold on, I'm considering showing her… Okay, I really do need to get laid, I'm going sappy…

When the bell rang to signify the end of form, I waved goodbye to the guys and Lulu and then led Yuna towards the Art block. She walked shyly beside me, a small content smile on her lips, her eyes locked into mine, listening intently as I explained a few things about the school.

I slung the door open, allowing her to go first, giving her a bow. She laughed and entered whispering a thank you through her giggles. She sure did have a cute laugh. A few of the other students looked at us curiously, some rolling their eyes assuming I was flirting with yet another poor victim. I really did have an infamous reputation.

As Yuna looked around the room with a clueless expression, I whispered to her she could sit next to me. I sat alone at the back, usually staring off into space and doodling in my notebook. No one really paid attention unless I was being cocky. My art teacher, although it pained her, she didn't bring up my artistic ability in front of people and kept it quiet as I requested.

The supposed leader of a fierce gang sitting in an art room painting was not exactly the kind of image I wanted. Miss Deevon could only roll her eyes at me when I told her but she agreed nonetheless, wanting me to stay in the class.

Speaking of Miss Deevon, she had just entered, in one of her many unique outfits. There was no doubt she was an art teacher. She smiled at Yuna and welcomed her to the class before instructing us all on what we would be doing.

"Alright class, you're going to pair up and one of you is going to draw the other and then next lesson, you will switch places," She announced. "And no Tidus, you're partner will be the one being drawn today, I know you'll just sleep otherwise!" She scolded.

I gave her a cheeky grin and she only rolled her eyes, alive with humour and threw her hands up in despair.

"Alright Yuna, just sit there and look pretty," I told her, grabbing out my sketchpad and a pencil.

"You want to partner with me?" She asked, her eyebrows wide.

"Well, yeah, if you don't want me to then f-" I started.

"Oh! No, it's fine, it's great, I just didn't think.." She smiled nervously.

I waved her concerns away and gave her one of my winning smiles. I smiled even wider when she blushed. Tidus wins again in the woman department.

"Alright, just act natural okay." I instructed.

Yuna fidgeted a bit and didn't seem to relax into a natural pose. She seemed too unsure of herself.

"Alright, think of a memory, good or bad and just focus on that, okay?" I told her.

She gave me an odd look but then seemed to understand the reasons behind it. She sat foreword, her cheek resting her on hand that was propped up by the desk. She was looking out the window, her eyes distant and swirling with emotion, first came happiness, fondness at the memory and then grief, sadness, loss. I sketched wildly, focusing on her eyes especially.

I gently called her name a few times a few minutes before the bell, she snapped out of thought and looked at me sheepishly. I just grinned and told her the lesson was almost over.

"Sorry I spaced out," She apologised. "Can I see your sketch?"

I slid the sketchpad over and her eyes widened, an "Oh my!" escaping her lips. A few students who heard her gasp laughed, saying I'd drawn her naked. Miss Deevon walked over and looked equally as shocked as Yuna.

"Tidus, this is amazing," Yuna said breathlessly.

I admit, I think I did a good job on it. Miss Deevon certainly looked impressed but the approval I most wanted was Yuna's which I seemed to have received. I grinned.

_Yuna POV_

When I saw the sketch Tidus had drawn, I was amazed, it was so realistic. I never would have thought he would be artistic. I admired how pretty I looked and was shocked to see how much emotion he had captured.

I had imagine my mother, the distant memories I have of her in a flowing white and red dress, laughing as she chased me round the garden and made daisy chains with me. She was absolutely beautiful with bright green eyes, much like Rikku's, with long silky brunette hair. She was always admired, gentle and modest with a heart of gold, she claimed everyone's hearts and broke them on the fatal day she lost her life.

Flashes of the rainy summer's day she parted after Sin claimed her life and the life of my grandparents in Kilika whom she was visiting. Father was at a loss and could not look at me for I resembled her so much. He did not speak for months, his eyes cold and empty, and his body wasting away.

It was the beginning of a new year when he announced one day he was leaving to fight Sin, to get revenge for his beloved. Auron accompanied him, along with another man I forget the name of now. I was left at the temple for a year before he returned, Sin defeated. He was deeply wounded and Auron took it upon himself to care for him. He employed a few maids and a woman who would care for me.

It was a few months after their return when father was well enough again to accept visitors and accept the position as High Summoner. It was then we moved to Bevelle into a beautiful modest mansion. I adored it there but I craved father's attention. I was only 6 when mother died and then finally in Bevelle I turned 8. We lived in Bevelle for 8 years before we moved to Zanarkand where I turned 17.

Father was away on business and would return in a week. A return that I dreaded. I loved father but I knew he would not approve of my new friends. He was a paranoid man who was incredibly controlling. I frowned at the thought of him.

Shaking that away, I focused on now. I still had a few days of freedom and I planned to make the most of it and so when Rikku invited me to join them after school I accepted. I won't be controlled any longer.


	3. Confrontations

**Kitteh: **

Finally, a new chapter! Sorry for the slow update guys, been super busy with school and all my hospital appointments. Thank you so much for all your kinds words and support! They mean a lot to me! Now, onto the story! I have a lot of ideas for this story to keep it away from being a carbon copy of Beneath the Mask. Also, this chapter is a lot longer as I have not updated in a long time. I hope to make all the chapters nice and long. Had a couple problems editing this in the edit/preview thing so apologies for that. Enjoy!

_**SPOILER** I apologise in advance for the fight, it may seem a bit sudden to throw some action in but I felt sudden inspiration and wanted to show the characters off a bit XD **END OF SPOILER**_

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own FFX or FFX-2

**Zanarkand High**

_Confrontations_

_Tidus POV_

At lunch we sat under a tree near the fountain and steps to the main part of the school building. This was our usual spot if we weren't bunking.

Paine and Baralai had gone to the computer lab and I had told Baralai this was his chance to talk to Paine. The two were close but Baralai had still not plucked up the courage to formally ask her to be his girlfriend. Lulu and Rikku were talking together, sipping their cans of coke.

Wakka and Gippal were discussing Blitzball practice that we were headed to next. I was listening in, throwing comments in here and there but not really getting involved.

Yuna was eating her lunch silently, unsure whether to speak or not I guess. I turned to her and decided it would help if I started the conversation.

"Hey…Yuna, right?" I said.

Yuna nodded with a smile and turned to look at me.

"You busy after school?" I asked.

"No, no homework," She grinned.

"We're all going out tonight, you want to join us?"

She seemed surprised by my offer but smiled gratefully and said she would love to. Lulu looked over at me with a small smile of understanding. I ignored it and continued chatting to the brunette. Rikku gave me a thumbs up.

Yuna's POV 

As promised, Tidus and the gang waited for me at the gates and we all headed out. I was surprised that Tidus had invited me, Rikku had invited me but she had said she'd need to ask Tidus. She later explained she hadn't got round to asking him, I felt touched that he cared. She had also warned me that although the gang are the nicest people she knows, they get in a lot of trouble and she didn't want me to get hurt. I understood and she said I was fine to hang out with them as long as Tidus okay-ed it but when they told me not to get involved, not to because of the dangers of being with them.

Rikku had told me about the rival gangs, especially Seymour's. There was Seymour, a blue haired Guado who believed he was above everyone and had an undying hate for Tidus. Then there was Nooj who was once part of the gang but left to join Seymour after something that happened between him and Gippal. Next were Leblanc and Donna, they were whiney and malicious. Rikku said to watch out for them especially. I immediately agreed, having met Donna already. Lastly were Ormi and Logos and Barthello, their three big muscular bodyguards with no brains but fists of steel.

I decided to keep away from them and stay with the gang as much as possible. I was an easy target for bullying and I didn't want trouble. I guess at the time I met the gang, I didn't really fully understand how severe the trouble was with them until a week after meeting them…

_Yuna's POV (Again)_

It was fairly late at night and I was with the gang, sitting in a bar, laughing along with them. I never expected myself to end up in a place like this but Rikku convinced me and I'm glad she did. I stayed away from the alcohol and expected to be teased for it but was relieved to see that Baralai and Paine hadn't joined in either.

I couldn't help but frown when Tidus lit up another cigarette. I noticed he smoke a lot. Wakka, Gippal and Rikku smoke as well but not nearly as much. Rikku only smoked when Gippal was (I think she just liked to steal his cigarette). But Tidus, he smoked all the time. It was rare to see him without one. I felt myself sigh lightly. Lulu didn't seem to look pleased with him either.

I should have seen it then and I guess the others felt just as guilty. Tidus was circling the drain. His smoking problem, his drinking problem (both of which he denied) and I couldn't help but feel a nag in my mind that maybe he was on drugs too. I shook the thought away. He couldn't be, could he?

Over the week I'd become good friends with Lulu, she was always nice to me and helped me when I was stuck with anything, she seemed to share my morals as well, for the most part at least. But Tidus and I were the closest; he would talk to me all the time and make sure I was always invited. I admit it, I was falling for him. I didn't miss the glances Rikku and Lulu shared whenever Tidus and I were together. I had a hunch they knew my true feelings. I just hoped Tidus would feel the same way and not hate me if he didn't…

Everything seemed to be going smoothly until a group appeared behind us. I bit my lip as the gang stood up to face them.

"Aww, looks like we found Tidus and his gang of losers. Oh! A new member! How cute, recruiting ugly sluts?" Leblanc laughed in her sickly sweet voice. "Guess none of the pretty ones wanted to be caught dead with you."

"That's rich coming from you. What do you want?" Tidus spat.

"Just came for a little…chat," Seymour said icily. "Care to step outside?"

Tidus growled but the barkeeper gave them a stern look and pointed outside, not wanting any fights in his bar. They reluctantly headed outside and Rikku put her hand on my arm, telling me to keep back and out of the way. She advised I stood with Lulu and Paine.

"What do you want Seymour?" Tidus asked in a bored tone.

"We're here to show you exactly what you get when you piss us off." Seymour grinned manically.

I felt myself pale a little, I realised now that this was going to turn ugly.

"Go away you blue-haired freak!" Rikku growled.

"Sorry, I don't listen to Al Bhed scum." Seymour said.

Rikku narrowed her eyes and was about to spring forward when Lulu put her hand on her shoulder to calm her slightly.

Nooj stepped forward with a gun pointed at Tidus' chest. I felt my heart stop.

"What the FUCK Nooj!?" Tidus yelled.

"Scared Tidus?" He smiled cruelly.

"Nooj what has happened to ya' man?" Wakka asked, his eyes dark with memories of the past. "It's in the past now, put the fucking gun away, you swore to never use one man!"

"SHUT UP!" Nooj yelled. "Things are different now, grow up!"

I could feel the thick emotion in the air passing between them. Something big had happened in the past. Everyone's faces had darkened with the memory of it. Tidus had paled and a look of pain and guilt escaped briefly into his eyes.

"Can you see now Tidus?" Seymour said, stepping towards the blonde. "That it's all your fault, all of it. _Everything_…"

Tidus looked away slightly.

"Shut up Seymour…" Lulu said threateningly.

Seymour slammed Tidus into a wall and smiled maliciously.

"My dad said Keiko was a good fuck," He told the blonde.

At this Tidus went mental, his growled angrily and yelled colourful language at Seymour, throwing as much punches as he could.

All hell broke loose and Lulu was throwing black magic at Donna and Leblanc, Paine and Rikku were fighting Logos, getting as many shots to his crotch as they could. Wakka and Gippal too on Barthello and Ormi while Nooj stood near the front, with his gun pointed at Tidus still but his hands shaking. I stayed back, unsure what to do.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Paine knocked Logos to the ground and Wakka and Gippal got Ormi and Barthello up against the wall. Leblanc and Donna were nursing their burns, shouting spiteful words at the black mage. Nooj stood frozen, his gun still pointing at Tidus but not moving to pull the trigger. Tidus had got some good shots at Seymour but Seymour wasn't losing, getting a fair few back at the blonde. It was when I saw the flash of silver I screamed.

"Watch out!"

Tidus saw it at the last moment before Seymour raised it to strike him. He moved, the knife slicing him down his cheek, he hissed in pain and tried to dodge Seymour's next strike but failed and I watched in horror as the knife plunged into his stomach. The gang had all turned towards Seymour, running over to stop him but it was too late. Tidus fell to the floor, blood pouring from his stomach. I felt dizzy watching his face pale.

Lulu shot as many spells as she could, Wakka and Gippal punched Seymour until he could no longer stand and eventually Seymour and his gang managed to escape.

I ran over to Tidus and knelt by him, feeling tears sting my eyes. The other gathered around him, Wakka yelling someone to call an ambulance.

I put Tidus' head on my lap and placed my hand over the wound on his stomach, a white glow appearing beneath it. The skin slowly began to heal much to the gang's amazement. I felt my head start to go but concentrated harder and was satisfied when the wound had almost completely closed. I passed out, feeling Lulu catch me.

When I woke up, I was lying on a soft sofa. I recognised it immediately as Rikku's basement. I rubbed my eyes and heard Rikku speak.

"Yunie!" She squealed.

"Mm?" I grumbled, sitting up slowly.

I opened my eyes and saw Tidus lying on the other sofa, Lulu tending to the remains of his stomach wound and the one on the side of his face.

"He okay?" I asked.

"Thanks to you, he'll be fine," Wakka grinned.

"Just a couple of scars, nothing serious," Lulu explained.

I nodded with a small smile, relieved to hear he would be alright.

"I had no idea you were a white mage Yuna," Paine said.

I smiled and nodded modestly while Rikku pulled me into a hug with a grin.

Paine then turned to Wakka and Gippal and told them they better get themselves cleaned up. They went a little red realising they were still covered in blood and bruises from the fight and headed over to the bathroom with Paine and Rikku.

I walked over to Tidus and knelt next to Lulu. She turned to give me a smile and then continued to dress the wound on his stomach. It was then I noticed more scars and fading bruises.

"Are these all from fights?" I asked.

"When Tidus is ready, he'll talk about it." Lulu told me.

I understood and nodded, not pressing the subject. She seemed gratefully and asked if I would stop the blood dripping from the wound on his cheek.

I touched his cheek lightly and sealed it the best I could. I looked down at his peaceful face, longing to lean in and kiss him…

Tidus POV 

It was early Saturday morning when I woke up. I turned to see the gang had camped out in Rikku's basement. I was lying on the sofa and to my surprise; Yuna had fallen asleep with her head against the edge of it. I sat up slowly so not to disturb her and put the blanket covering me over her.

Her hair framed her face, the morning light catching it, making her seem even more beautiful. It was not long before her eyes twitched and she slowly opened her eyes, staring up at me with a smile.

"Morning," She whispered.

I smiled back and returned the friendly greeting. She yawned a little and stretched, reminding me of cat.

"Hungry?" She asked.

My stomach growled in response. She giggled and stood, saying she'd grab some food. I lay organising my thoughts. I couldn't remember last night very clearly. We were at the bar… Then Seymour. Ah, Seymour and his gang.

Well that explained the bandage on his stomach and head.

I needed a cigarette.


	4. Bonding

**Kitteh: **Again, a long time. I've been busy with school etc, apologies. I also lost all the work I had put into the storyline and upcoming chapters when my harddrive failed, as I was backing it up as that's the way sod's law works. However, rereading the chapters I realised how cringe worthy the story and writing is, several phrases I kicked myself for using and horrible typos. Ah well, move on and all that.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own FFX or FFX-2

**Zanarkand High**

_Bonding_

_Yuna's POV_

The dreaded day soon rolled around. I woke early and showered before even the maids were up. Finishing the last pieces of my homework I sat anxiously, wringing my hands as I awaited my father's arrival…

I did love my father, but I wondered often if it was reciprocated. From the way he looked at me, or rather, didn't look at me, and the tone of voice he used when addressing me the conclusion was it wasn't.

I pushed the negative thoughts aside as I heard the front door open and a familiar voice echoing commands. I walked quickly but gracefully towards the stairs, greeting my father and asking how his trip was.

"I do not have time," He snapped, arranging his bags. "I do hope you have managed to maintain your studies and find some respectable friends while I was absent."

"Of course," I said, trying not to let disappointment creep into my voice. What did I expect? A hug and a desperate 'I missed you!'

He didn't look convinced but said nothing more, heading towards no doubt, his study. I let out a sigh and felt tears of frustration assault my eyes. No. I would not cry. Not over this certainly. Taking a breath to compose myself I slowly returned to my room, dropping onto my bed lazily. Half-heartedly I reached for my phone, flicking it open. I was surprised to see I had a new message. I couldn't stop the smile that graced my lips, Rikku sure did have timing, you had to give her that. I sent a reply, deciding a day shopping with her, Lulu and Paine would be fun.

I couldn't remember the last time I had been shopping and no doubt my wardrobe needed an update. I hated to admit it, but I wanted to impress Tidus. I felt so…plain and uninteresting. I had seen him shamelessly flirting with girls, most of whom were stunningly beautiful. From the rumours circulating about the blonde haired mystery, I had no doubt the chances of him looking at me twice were next to nothing.

Pulling on a jacket I grabbed my bag, putting my purse, keys and phone inside before informing the house keeper I was leaving after asking for directions.

"Yunie!"

A high-pitched squeal assaulted my ears and I turned, smiling at my cousin's antics. She grinned and linked her arm in mine, dragging me towards Lulu and Paine chatting excitedly about the current gossip. Lulu rolled her eyes at the blonde and turned to me, giving me a motherly smile. Paine nodded but said nothing. I was used to the sister's quiet ways; it comforted me as I was not much of a speaker either.

Rikku dragged us to practically every shop in the centre, forcing outfits on us, much to Lulu's disgust at the range of colour and amount of skin they would show. Paine just raised an eyebrow and returned them to the shelf subtly. I decided to humour her, after a while of her begging. As I relaxed, I found it was actually a lot of fun and although the clothing was out of my comfort zone, I felt pretty. I outright refused a few outfits; I did have dignity I claimed. In truth, it was more my self-consciousness seeping through.

Although Rikku didn't wear much, she did have style. A lot of the things I had accepted, I liked. They were fashionable and I had to admit, suited me. As planned, I had an entirely new wardrobe.

It was nearing 3 when Rikku decided we should get a late lunch at one of the cafés. The rest of us let out a sigh of relief, our feet aching and our arms complaining at the weight of our bags. Rikku seemed unaffected, bouncing towards a table, full of energy as always. Looking at her made me tired.

We dropped into the seats gratefully and dumped the bags, leaning back briefly before picking up the menu. Rikku immediately picked the unhealthiest things she could find, much to our amusement.

"You'll get fat," Paine teased, something I hadn't thought her capable of.

Rikku responded maturely, sticking out her tongue. Lulu laughed with me as Paine flicked part of the paper napkin at her. A waitress soon came over to take our order and I leant back in my chair. Life was good.

_Tidus' POV_

It was late when I stepped outside, not to mention cold. I grabbed out a cigarette, putting it to my lips and lighting it. I inhaled the smoke and closed my eyes briefly before wandering down the deserted streets. Graffiti covered nearly every building, the windows were smashed and doors were falling off of their hinges. Litter acted like a blanket across the streets, disturbed slightly by the light wind. The clutter of cans knocking against each other mingled with the sounds of sirens and distant drunken fights.

I was glad to leave, sick of Jecht and his constant screaming. I was sporting a number of new bruises to match the old. Rage was coursing through my veins, my fist still stinging from the wall I had punched. I clutched the cigarette tighter and inhaled again, letting it numb me slightly.

_Murderer._

I jumped slightly, my father's voice ringing through my mind. Flinching I resisted wrapping an arm around myself. I wasn't 7 anymore. Gritting my teeth I focused on other things. Yuna flashed in my mind and I felt a smile creep onto my lips.

There was something about her, she was different. She was a whole other class of woman. Most girls… I just liked to have fun, muck around a bit. Keep it casual. I never wanted anything serious. Even when I did, I could never stick to it. I didn't even know why, I just couldn't control it.

_There's a lot you can't control about yourself…_

Another voice ran through my mind. I clenched my fists. I didn't want to be thinking about any of this, especially not that. With a determined glint in my eye, I stalked off, kicking cans and bottles as I passed to blow off some steam. It was never a wise idea to get high when pissed off, I'd learnt that lesson years before.

Flicking my finished cigarette to the ground, I pulled out another, lighting it again. It was a lot colder than I'd first thought. At least it wasn't raining.

I wandered through a few alleys towards a rundown house where the sound of bass assaulted my ears. Crowds of people were coming and going, blurring together, their conversation blending with the music. Easing my way through I found my way to the upstairs into a secluded room. A few looked up as I entered, giving me a grin, their eyes unfocused.

"Hey man," A voice sounded to my left. "We got some good shit, want a hit?"

"Kael," I felt myself grinning. "You bet,"

Sitting beside him, he passed me a spliff. Lighting it, I put it to my lips and inhaled, feeling the effects of the drug spread through my body. All of my tension and anger ebbed away and I fell into the atmosphere, joining in the drinks, the drugs and the sex. Life was good.

_Yuna's POV_

Monday came far quicker than I had anticipated but unlike most, I looked forward to it. I actually enjoyed learning, as weird as it sounded and I liked my new friends. I figured father would find out soon enough and he wouldn't like them, but for now, I could do as I wished. Part of me enjoyed rebelling, despite the 'goody two shoes' persona most people felt I met. I suppose, to a degree, I was…

I arrived early as always but thankfully Rikku was usually there, she was hell to wake up but once she was awake she seemed to have limitless energy and enthusiasm. It was one of the many things you couldn't help but love about her.

True to my assumptions, my lively cousin was twirling outside the gates, teasing Gippal who was grunting in response. The two were an odd couple, they weren't official, as far as I was aware, but it was pretty clear they had feelings for each other.

Seeing me approached, Rikku gave an enthusiastic wave and stumbled slightly, dizzy from all her twirling. I laughed softly at her and gave her a quiet hello. She grinned in response and animatedly updated me on the gossip and events she was planning. I smiled and tried to follow but gave up halfway through, my thoughts slipping to another blonde…

_Tidus' POV_

Against perhaps my better judgement, I arrived at school early and as high as a kite. I wasn't sure how much alcohol I had consumed, or the number or amounts of drugs circulating my system. I held it together, mostly but the suspicious eyes of Lulu caught everything as suspected. I shook off her concern and focused on trying to act normal.

It was as I passed the glass windows I realised why it was more obvious than I had thought. I looked like shit. My encounter with Jecht had been a lot worse than I had thought. The bruises mingled with the dark circles under my eyes and I realised I was a lot paler than I remembered. I guess the whole gaunt look wasn't doing me any favours either. I just couldn't stomach food, even booze was starting to cause me trouble. As my thoughts headed in that direction, I found myself listing a few other things I was experiencing… I was dizzy too, a lot. The last few times I'd vomited, it'd been mostly blood. I shook the thoughts away, I was sure it was nothing, probably just too much to drink.

A part of me knew it was something more but my pride held me back, turning to denial instead. I didn't really care if it was, what did it matter anyway?

I felt someone watching me, turning to find Yuna's concerned multicoloured eyes locking with mine. I grinned at her, giving her a wink. She smiled in response but the concern remained. I squirmed a little; I hated worry, especially from Yuna.

"Miss me?" I teased, shooting her my infamous grin.

"Of course," She responded but something in her voice sounded sincere…

"Watch it Yuna," Wakka commented. "His ego is big enough as it is!"

"I resent that," I commented, crossing my arms childishly.

Yuna giggled and shook her head as Wakka returned with a rude sign, his amused expression betraying his supposed anger. The others laughed and we split into smaller groups as we headed towards our respective form rooms.


	5. Hiding

**Kitteh: **Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys keep me going! A longer chapter, more to come soon (with any luck!)

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own FFX or FFX-2

**Zanarkand High**

_Hiding_

_Yuna's POV_

Seeing Tidus that morning was not exactly as I had pictured it. He was so… He looked awful. I bit back concern, it was clear he didn't want to talk about it. I saw him flinch a little under Lulu's gaze.

Was it really my place? Did I know him well enough to ask? Were we even friends? I felt the nervousness and doubt churn in my stomach. Everyone accepted me but I felt so out of place. They had been friends for so long and suddenly I turn up out of the blue…

No, I couldn't think about this. I had to be grateful that they were accepting, not shunning me as the 'perfect goody two-shoes'. I just wanted them to like me. I suppose I was being childish. I resisted a sigh and followed them, keeping quiet.

We settled down in our seats for form, ignoring the balding teacher mumble about sports tournaments. Normally I would've listened but I was starting to like this rebelling side. Not that I would ever admit it.

It wasn't long before the bell rang and I parted ways with the gang, wandering towards the maths block. Tidus never left my mind.

_Tidus' POV_

With a yawn I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked towards the gates, ignoring the glares I received from a few passing teachers. Not that they'd do anything. I just couldn't be bothered with the last lesson of the day, it's not like I'd go anywhere in life anyway. Even if I did, I'd end up a washed up nobody like Jecht. I clenched my teeth at the thought of him and stalked out of the gates onto the main street.

It wasn't until I reached Kael's that I realised what I was doing. Home certainly wasn't appealing, if I could even refer to it as that and everyone else was still at school. I just needed a fix.

_Addicted?_

I punched the fence in anger, swearing when I realised it was brick. I was not addicted.

Letting out a growl, I walked up to the door, unsurprised to see it already open. It was practically falling off anyway. Wandering in, I dumped my bag on the side and called out his name.

"Hey man, what's up?" Kael asked, appearing from the kitchen, looking a little surprised but pleased to see me.

"Party tonight?" I asked.

He laughed and grinned, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the kitchen where I saw the usual group, with a few more faces. I took this as a yes. It was still early; the real party would start later.

Immediately finding the hottest girl, I position myself as close to her as possible. She was curvy, she was blonde and clearly out for a 'good time'. Score for Tidus…

An image of Yuna popped into my head and I felt my gut clench. I felt guilty. I really was obsessed. It wasn't like we were an item. Hell, I hadn't even spoken to her all that much and yet… I shook off the thoughts.

Here is where I could forget.

_Yuna's POV_

I tried to hide my disappointment when I saw Tidus missing at lunch but I think Rikku caught on. She played the ditzy blonde persona quite well, but she never missed a thing. She was a lot brighter than anyone gave her credit for. That or I was just really bad at hiding things.

I picked at my sandwich, listening to the conversations but not really putting much in. I just felt so nervous all the time.

"…and on Friday is the big party, of course!" Gippal grinned, his arm slung loosely across the back of Rikku's chair.

"Thrilling," Lulu said with a roll of her eyes.

"Come on Lu, you know you love the parties!" Wakka protested.

"Only to ensure you don't do something stupid," She replied, quirking an eyebrow.

"Here we go…" Paine muttered, those who could hear her letting out laughs.

"You coming Yunie?" Rikku asked.

"I don't know…" I said softly. A party? I guessed it wasn't the kind of party I was used to. Birthday cakes and paper plates or a stiff dress, smiling and shaking people's hands who I had never met. Or worse, I had and dreaded meeting again.

"Come along Yuna, it'll be fun!" Wakka grinned.

"I'm not sure about that, but you coming would make it more bearable," Lulu said, shooting me a small smile.

"I will," I smiled back.

Rikku shot me a grin and said where to meet them, adding on the end that I should 'wear something nice', shooting me a wink. I knew she was up to something…

If it involved getting Tidus to look twice, then I was all for it. So long as I could savour some of dignity.

Considering it was Rikku behind the scheming, I very much doubted that however…

_Tidus POV_

Friday rolled around pretty quick and for that I was thankful. Being fair, I hadn't actually attended school and had spent my time indulging in the various parties held around the estate Kael lived in, but now I could enjoy parties with the possibility of Yuna being there…

I really was obsessed.

I was already there when everyone else started to arrive and no surprise, drunk. I'd done a few lines of coke but I stopped, they didn't know. Despite being the 'scary, tough gang' we weren't into drugs much; they'd done some but nothing serious. It was something pretty frowned upon, especially with Lulu and Paine's influence. I didn't stick to the rules though, but when did I ever?

Grabbing another beer, I lit a cigarette and wandered over to the gang. They grinned when they saw me and grabbed drinks for themselves. Lulu and Paine opted for the non-alcoholic drinks, not partial to alcohol. We'd long ago given up pestering them. It was then I noticed there was another girl. Yuna was here.

And damn she looked good.

_Yuna's POV_

Nerves were coursing through my veins. I felt so…exposed. Rikku insisted I wear this, but I felt so awkward. I've never shown so much skin in public. Admittedly it was hardly risqué but to me, I felt naked.

I had never worn a skirt so short. It was above my knees, showing off my legs, heels on my feet. A tank top, barely covering my midriff wasn't helping my discomfort. I felt myself relax when Tidus shamelessly checked me out, feeling the brush creep onto my face.

If possible, he looked even worse than he did on Monday.

I really wish he didn't smoke or drink; it was not doing him any good that was for sure. I wasn't an idiot; there was more on the field than just the cigarettes and the alcohol. I just didn't really want to believe it.

Grabbing myself the safest looking drinking, I followed the crowd into the living room. It was crowded but I had been warned that this was nothing to the crowds soon to come. We sat down, the 'real party' wasn't starting till later but they wanted to catch up first. I translated this as keeping an eye out for the blonde; he was clearly in need of it…

I shook my thoughts away, turning my attention to the conversation, offering a few contributions. They'd invited me, they were my friends and they wanted me here. I needed to get over my insecurities already.

I felt myself relax a little as they included me, telling me anecdotes of previous parties, embarrassing each other, much to my amusement and the victim's disdain. Wakka was subject to quite a few from Lulu which he clearly did not appreciate.

It was fairly late when I noticed the room was really starting to fill, the music had got louder and half of the gang had gotten up to dance and drink some more, amongst other things I was sure. I stayed seated, not really sure where I would go.

"He's checking you out!" Rikku laughed, nudging me.

"What?" I asked, coming out of my trail of thought.

"Oh Yunie," She laughed. "The guy over there, the cute one."

"Oh," I blushed. "Oh right."

She laughed again and shook her head, making a comment about how cute I was. I gave her a weird look, which only made her laugh harder. I really regretted wearing these damn clothes.

"Oh leave her alone Rikku," Lulu said. "Come on Yuna, let's get another drink."

I smiled at her, getting up to follow her. I really did like Lulu.

As we neared the drinks, Lulu turned to me, her face serious. It was quieter here, the music was still loud, but it was mainly the thump of the bass.

"I like you Yuna," She said.

I couldn't help but feel like there was a 'but' at the end of that sentence. I held my breath, my nerves hitting again.

"I respect you. You're a good girl and I don't want you to fall into anything bad,"

She put her hand on my shoulder and I relaxed a little, I knew she was not one for physical contact.

"Tidus… We love him but… He messes people about and he's not exactly the kind of guy to bring home to the parents. He seems to like you and I can tell you like him too. I just want you to be careful; I don't want to see him hurting you."

I swallowed, feeling my cursed blush reappear.

"I… Thanks but… I don't know…" I said, stuttering.

"Just a warning, we like you Yuna, a lot." She squeezed my shoulder gently before picking up drinks. "Now 'let's party'" She grinned, quoting Rikku's earlier words.

I smiled and accepted the drink she offered; glad she wasn't into alcohol either and walked with her back to the gang, getting up with Rikku to dance. Lulu shot me an encouraging smile and I let myself fall into the atmosphere. A party was about letting go and having fun, so that was exactly what I'd do.

_Tidus' POV_

Stumbling into the alleyway, I vomited. My stomach clenched and I felt as if my whole body was on fire. My eyes were firmly shut, the world spinning around me as I coughed. Once I'd got my bearings and the nausea slowly passed, I opened them, the cold air hitting me making me shiver. I slunk to the floor, turning my gaze away from the mix of booze and bile on the floor. I wasn't surprised to see blood there. There was always blood.

I dropped my head in my hands, the dizziness slowly ebbing away. I took a breath and leant against the cool wall. I was sweating, I felt as if I was on fire but it was so cold. I couldn't stop shivering.

I was glad I left the party when I did. I couldn't let anyone see me like this.

_It makes it real then._

I let out a growl and slammed my fist against the wall. I discovered that was not the wisest of decisions. My whole body ached, the new wound to my hand didn't really help. I stood and after the white spots in my vision faded, I walked towards home. I couldn't face the party, not in this state.

I couldn't really face Jecht, but weighing the two up, for once he was the more appealing option. I didn't want concern or a lecture. Jecht would give me neither, that was for sure.

I pushed the door open with my shoulder, the lock jammed and it always needed a shove. Stepping over the empty cans and broken bottles I made my way to the stairs. A grunt caught my attention, Jecht wasn't unconscious, and that was usually a bad sign.

"That you, boy?" His voice snapped.

He actually sounded vaguely sober. No this did not bode well.

"Yeah," I said, lacking any energy to snap back.

A large figure entered the hallway, lit by the only remaining light, which flickered tauntingly.

"I thought I told you to get out," He growled. "Good for nothing,"

I resisted a sigh and stepped towards the stairs in the vain hope he wouldn't get violent. The chances of that were pretty slim, I couldn't remember a single time he hadn't been violent.

"Don't fucking ignore me!" He yelled, grabbing my collar and slamming me into the wall. I grimaced; I knew it was hopeless to even consider a violent free encounter.

I remained silent; I just didn't have the energy to argue. My vision was going; all this movement was making me feel nauseous.

"Fucking listen to me!" He yelled, punching me hard in the face. It shook me out of my daze, I hadn't even realised he was speaking.

Even if I had replied, he probably wouldn't have stopped anyway, I resigned myself to accept that I would be sporting a number of new bruises before the morning.

I felt my vision go and not long after, I must've passed out. I woke up, crumpled in the hallway. I let out a groan, regretting it when I felt blood around my mouth. I sat up, a little too quickly, nausea and dizziness kicking it. I vomited, blood and bile splattering across the littered hallway. I sunk back down, not realising the pile of glass I was laying on was assaulting my skin. I could barely feel anything beyond my pounding headache and aching limbs. As I pulled my hand up to wipe away the blood I realised I was shaking.

I'm not sure how long it took but I eventually dragged myself upstairs and into the bathroom, only to vomit once again but in the toilet thankfully. I slumped against the bathtub for a while before summoning the energy to shower. A decision which turned out to be unwise when the water stung against my skin.

Staring in the bathroom mirror I realised the extent of the damage. Glass was impaled in my arms and part of my back, my skin was just a mess of blue, purple and green and the parts not bruised were paler than I ever remembered my skin being. My eyes were glassy and I was still shivering.

I grabbed a bottle of vodka and downed it before pulling out the shards of glass. I couldn't stop the yells of pain but the vodka helped to numb it a little. That was until I vomited it all back up again.

When did I become such a mess?


	6. Thinking

**Kitteh: **I seem to be in a writing mood. Ah well, another chapter. Enjoy. Am considering writing another story, bouncing ideas around at the moment. Apologies if my work is grammatically incorrect or my spelling is dire in places, I don't have a beta and rely on myself to proof read. Considering I tend to write at about 3am, it's probably an unwise time to try and beta your own work. Hm. Really want to rewrite the first few chapters but I'm not sure – opinions?

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own FFX or FFX-2

**Zanarkand High**

_Thinking_

_Yuna's POV_

Have you ever wondered what's the point? Why are we here? Why did something spark us into existence? Is there more to life than awaiting death?

I suppose I was being morbid, and not exactly thinking the most relevant things in my maths lesson. I just felt my thoughts wander. What was the point?

I'd been pushed around and told to do the right thing ever since I was born, brought up to be 'proper' and go somewhere in life. I didn't want to 'go somewhere' if it meant throwing away everything that made me who I was. I didn't even know who I was.

I wasn't really sure why I was thinking about this. It seemed to creep into my mind every now and then. I guess it was because the anniversary was coming up. It was always harder in November. I tensed at the thoughts. It had been over 10 years but it still hurt. It still felt raw.

I felt a nudge and turned to see Paine giving me a questioning glance. I gave her a smile and her expression softened, but still seemed concerned. It had been over 2 months since I met the gang and I had never felt so accepted in my life. Rikku admitted everyone had a soft spot for me and that no one had been able to fit in so quickly. That thought made me smile. It felt weird, having real friends. It was good, just weird. I found I got on well with the two sisters, despite their quiet nature.

I let myself think back on the past few weeks, stifling a laugh at some of the antics they'd gotten up to. Lulu still wouldn't let Wakka live down the time he lost his trousers in a game of strip poker after proclaiming he was a god of the game. I was glad I had sat out; I was terrible at the game. Tidus sat out too surprisingly, keeping me company. Lulu's warning ran through my mind but I couldn't help the way I felt. I liked Tidus, a lot. He just made things feel so much better. It was addictive.

His shameless flirting wasn't helping the situation much, it made me fall even harder for him. As I thought on it, in a way, he had almost asked me out on a date. Well, he did, he was just interrupted. I could feel my cheeks tinge pink at the thought. He hadn't spoken of it since; he seemed almost…shy about it. I couldn't help but let out a small giggle. It was…cute.

_Tidus' POV_

I laughed as Rikku teased Gippal, holding the cigarette out of his reach as I took a drag of my own. We were behind the school's tennis courts, out of view. We usually came here, not a fan of English lessons.

"Come and get it!" Rikku said provocatively.

Gippal sauntered over, grabbing her waist and kissing her, effectively distracting her for long enough to steal the cigarette. He released her, taking a drag with a satisfied smirk. Rikku pouted but a blush assaulted her cheeks from the kiss.

I turned my attention away; it hurt to look at them. It made me crave someone to tease and call mine. I could get any girl I wanted but I didn't want them anymore. The bi-coloured beauty entered my mind and I knew I was completely infatuated. I wanted to tell her, I even tried to ask her out. The memory made me cringe, I had tried to be casual about it, play it cool. I ended up stuttering like a fool. Made worse when the gang arrived. She didn't comment and I wasn't sure how to take it. I shook it off and decided to think about it later.

"Oh god, Tidus is thinking," Rikku said in a mock serious voice.

"This is dangerous, maybe he's ill!?" Gippal added, I stiffened a little but forced myself to relax. Any time anything was mentioned about health it freaked me.

_Denial…_

I flipped them off, giving them a mock glare. They laughed at me, Rikku leaning into Gippal's arms. They signed something, which I immediately guessed was Yuna related from the hand gestures. I rolled my eyes as they just laughed harder.

A bell rang, signifying the beginning of lunch and we lazily wandered to the usual spot. By the time we'd reached it, everyone was already there. I subtly positioned myself near to Yuna who gave me a smile.

"Lu!" Rikku exclaimed. "Tell me that is what I think it is!"

I turned to look at them, knowing what they were talking about. Girls and their obsessions. Yuna seemed confused; I figured she hadn't heard of the tradition.

"What else would it be?" Paine asked sarcastically, but her expression was kind. She passed the flyer to the excited blonde.

"YAY!" She yelled. "Shopping time!"

Lulu and Paine groaned and made a comment about saying goodbye to any chance of rest this weekend. The gang laughed and shook their heads.

"What's going on?" Yuna asked softly. Her face was screwed up in confusion and I couldn't help but marvel at how cute she was.

"Only the best thing ever!" Rikku grinned.

"Matter of opinion," Baralai put in.

"On the contrary, just because you don't like wearing a suit!" Rikku replied, sticking her tongue out.

"School holds a dance in December," I put in helpfully. "Dress, tux, the whole deal."

"Ahh, I see." She said, understanding dawning on her face.

"Which means you have to dress up nice and ask a girl out," Wakka said, looking a bit disturbed at the idea.

"Wakka doesn't understand dressing or girls," Lulu said quietly.

Wakka glared at her as everyone laughed. I leant back on my arms, enjoying the banter. My thoughts turned to the dance, I had never really asked anyone out seriously before, I'd taken girls, but it'd always been a casual thing. Always ended up dancing with other girls. I was such an arse.

"Which means you are coming shopping on Saturday!" Rikku said, turning on Yuna.

"Right…" She answered. "That means…dancing,"

"No duh," Rikku laughed. "Don't tell me you can't dance!"

"I can… I just… Never mind," She said looking uncomfortable.

Lulu seemed to understand what she was thinking and changed the topic. Rikku seemed confused but didn't press it. I wondered what was going through her mind.

_Yuna's POV_

A dance. I felt my stomach twist. I remembered the dances in Bevelle. I was always the girl without a date, sitting in the corner. I had friends, but it was always about status and money. The only guy interested… To say it was a mess was an understatement. He asked me to the dance once. I waited for ages, only to find he was inside the whole time already. With my best friend. It still hurt to think about it. I thought I was over that.

I guess it seemed a little pathetic to be so hung up over it. I'd humour Rikku but I didn't want to go. I could do with another dress anyway for the dinners coming up. Not that I wanted to attend them but I didn't have much choice in the matter.

Father hadn't said much at all recently. Not that he ever did I guess. He seemed more withdrawn than usual, not that weird really considering the date but something about it made me uneasy. The fact he didn't know of my new found friends was a little unnerving too, he always knew things.

I spend far too much time thinking.

"11 at the usual spot," Rikku said to Paine, Lulu and I.

We agreed, deciding not to argue. I guessed Lulu and Paine did actually want to go to the dance, they did seem excited. It seemed like a gang tradition, which surprised me. I guess there was a lot more to them, I was starting to realise that.

I woke early on Saturday morning, before my alarm. I pulled the sheets back and tiredly slipped out, walking towards my closet. I pulled out a pair of light jeans and one of the tops Rikku coerced me into buying. It was another tank top, a pale pink this time. Rikku had wanted a brighter colour but Lulu argued it wasn't my style. I smiled and unfolded it, laying it over my arm. I pulled out a shirt to cover it, it wasn't cold despite it being so late in the year but I didn't fancy exposing too much of my body.

I finished grabbing my clothes and walked over to my en suite, pulling the door open. I placed my clothes carefully in a corner, turning the water on. I locked the door and undressed, catching sight of myself in the mirror. My hair was in disarray from my tossing and turning and my eyes were glassy with sleep. I rubbed them, shaking my hair from my face as I waited for the water to warm. My petite body stared back at me, I felt… flat. I wasn't tall, curvy and tanned with long blonde hair. I was short, I was flat and I was pale. Who was I kidding? Tidus wouldn't want this.

I climbed in the shower, angry at myself for caring so much. I vigorously massaged the shampoo into my scalp, focusing on the feeling of the water run down my body. I tipped my head back, letting the water wash away the shampoo and splash across my face. I was obsessed with the blue eyed wonder.

I arrived a little late, but they didn't seem to mind. Rikku linked her arm with mine, a habit she had gotten into. I realised I didn't mind the contact; it was actually starting to grow on me.

"Don't even think about buying another black dress Lu," Rikku commented as we entered the third dress shop.

"What's wrong with black?" Paine asked defensively, having admired a few herself.

"You two and your black! You always wear black!" She protested.

"And you always wear a colour as close to neon as you can find," Lulu retorted.

Rikku stuck her tongue out and flicked through a few of the dresses, finding the skimpiest and brightest. Paine rolled her eyes and looked through the full length dresses while Lulu looked at the shoes. I felt a little lost, not sure where to even start.

"You're all boring," Rikku declared. "Here,"

She handed a handful of dresses to each of us. All of them took us out of our comfort zone but we had to admit, she did know what would suit us. Rikku threw her hands up helplessly, grabbing a few for herself and dragging us to the changing rooms.

"At least try them on!" She said.

"Alright, but you have to try on the ones we give you…" Lulu said grinning.

And so began the battle to put each other into the most hideous dresses we could find.

I could help but laugh when Lulu came at glaring in a vividly pink dress that barely covered her hips, let alone her legs.

"I will kill you Rikku," She muttered.

Paine laughed hysterically along with Rikku while I desperately tried to control my own laughter. She 'hmphed' and walked back in to change. I leant back against the chair and looked down at the selection that had been picked out we'd yet to try on. We'd decided to be a little more serious this time. I was intrigued to try them on.

Lulu fell in love with the one Paine had picked her and I had to agree. It fit her perfectly. It was a deep shade of purple with black lace. It clung to her curvy figure, exposing her slender neck and busty chest. It had short sleeves but exposed her shoulders. She soon found a pair of shoes and a bag to match, satisfied with the price as well.

Paine, after a battle with Rikku, finally gave in and tried on the dress she had chosen for her to discover it was actually incredibly flattering. Despite her boyish figure, it complimented her well. It was a grey halter neck dress, shorter at the front and falling down into fall length with various layers and a deep red bow around her waist. As I tried on what Lulu had picked for me, Paine sought out accessories.

The top half of the dress was a corset, white with a pale pink design. Pink ribbon crisscrossed up the sides, tightening it around my frame. The skirt was a few layers of white satin, pulled up in a ruffle with pink ribbon, exposing the underneath layers of white fabric with the same pink pattern. I admired myself in the mirror before wandering out nervously. It was pretty, really pretty. Lulu smiled approvingly and suggested a few things to do with my hair.

I had picked out a light lime green dress for Rikku. It was knee length and shoulderless. It hugged her figure before fanning out, layers of various shades of green and white fabric. She fell in love with it immediately and went searching for green heels.

I smiled at the successful choices of dresses and joined in finding matching accessories. I smiled and laughed along with them as we pointed out some of the… less appealing items. After purchasing everything we wandered towards the usual café. Settling down, we ordered and discussed the coming weeks and most notably, the dance. I felt myself relax about the topic and join in with the friendly banter.

_Tidus' POV_

I realised it'd been a while since it'd just been the guys and I. We wandered towards a bar, Gippal telling a crude joke which would've normally amused me but I just wasn't in the mood. I could hear Wakka roaring with laughter and Baralai sniggering. I pulled open the door and entered, ordering beers for the four of us. We found a table, sitting down and discussing Wakka's upcoming tournament.

It hurt in a way, listening to Wakka talk so animatedly about the sport that I loved. I didn't play anymore. Jecht decided I was a disappointment and would never play Blitz like he could and to make sure I couldn't ever surpass him, he broke my leg. Passed it off as 'falling down the stairs'. When I got out of the cast it was never the same. Blitzball was off the list.

It still bothered me, even though it'd been years. I was bitter I suppose. Evidently not as bitter as he was though. Finishing my beer, I stood to get another and realised my silence was starting to unnerve them a little.

"Hey Wakka, you got the guys to ask Lu yet?" I smirked, Gippal and Baralai smirking alongside.

"What ya mean bro?" Wakka asked, looking a little shifty.

"Come on man, we all know you have a thing for her, ask her out already!" Gippal laughed, punching his shoulder lightly.

"I, I d-, I don't!" Wakka stuttered out.

"Guilty!" Gippal grinned.

"Look at that blush," Baralai added in.

I sniggered and shook my head, unfortunately this meant they turned on me.

"And what about Yuna, ay Tidus?" Wakka asked.

"What about her?" I replied smoothly, quirking an eyebrow.

"Come off it, we know you dig her. Don't blame you, she's hot," Gippal said.

"Don't let Rikku catch you saying that," I told him with a laugh.

"Don't let Rikku catch him saying what?" A voice asked.

We turned, seeing Rikku standing threateningly, hands on her hips flanked by the sisters and our newest member.

"Nothing," We chorused guiltily.

"Mmhmm." Lulu raised an eyebrow, sitting down next to Paine.

Yuna shot me a smile as she took a seat as well. Rikku sauntered over to Gippal, grabbing his hair and demanding to know what he said. I cringed on his behalf and shot him a helpless look. Wakka laughed and muttered something about karma.

"You're buying me… In fact, all of us a drink," Rikku demanded.

"Sure thing," Gippal said, deciding not to argue with the feisty blonde and making his way to the bar before he was subjected to more abuse.

Rikku flipped him off before plopping beside her cousin and twirling her braids. Wakka avoided eye contact with Lulu, blushing a little. She gave him a weird look but didn't comment.

"How was shopping?" Baralai asked.

"Great, you guys better start thinking about asking us out!" Rikku said, sending me a wink.

"Who says we're going to ask you?" Gippal asked, returning with drinks.

"Aren't you supposed to be grovelling?" She demanded with a pout.

"I never go on my knees, that's yo-" He started, only to be cut off with a whack to his crotch.

We laughed, despite all of the guys cringing a little in sympathy which just gained more laughs from the girls.

I was on my sixth beer when I felt my stomach begin to roll. Nausea didn't hit until at least the tenth these days. It was getting worse. My clothes didn't fit anymore, that was for sure. I was holding my jeans up with a belt and even then they were still close to falling off. I hadn't managed food for a long time.

I excused myself, finding my way to the bathroom quickly and promptly vomiting the entire contents of my stomach into the dingy toilet. The usual mix of whatever alcohol I had consumed, blood and bile greeted me. My vision started to go and I slumped against the wall. With a deep breath I gathered myself and splashed cold water on my face. I looked like shit anyway, vomiting didn't really make much difference these days. I made my way back to the table, mock glaring at Rikku for taking my seat.

That was until I realised the only available seat was next to Yuna. I had to give the girl credit for that.

"Sticking to the heavy stuff then?" I asked, nodding to Yuna's water.

"You could say that," She laughed, taking a sip.

"You ever even tried a drink?" I asked.

"Never," She admitted.

"You've never lived!" I told her incredulously.

"Don't listen to him, he's a bad influence," Lulu put in.

"Come to the dark side…" I grinned, wiggling my eyebrows.

"If that's an attempt at a pick up line…" Paine started.

"Give him a break, it probably took all night to come up with it," Gippal put in.

"I can think of something that won't ever come up again…" I shot back.

"Then what will his use be!?" Rikku demanded.

"I'm just your… your thing!" Gippal said, pulling a face of mock disbelief and hurt.

"Don't pretend you don't love it," She retorted.

"Too much information!" Baralai commented.

I stood up to get drinks, exclaiming I was going to escape while I still could. Yuna followed, deciding she did not want to know about her cousin's sex life. We wandered towards the bar, laughing and joking. My thoughts of illness and Jecht slunk away and I relaxed, enjoying the night out.


	7. Dreaming

**Kitteh: **Been a little busy recently, school and coursework taking over my life. Exams coming up soon unfortunately. Ah well, here's an update.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own FFX or FFX-2

**Zanarkand High**

_Dreaming_

_Yuna's POV_

It was late, past midnight that was for sure, when I finally returned home from another night out with the gang. We had gone out to another bar, it was only a few weeks until the dance now and I imagined Rikku was trying to get the guys to ask us out.

She had offered to let me stay the night but I decided to get home. I had spent a lot of time out recently and I missed home in a way. Sometimes it was nice, the silence. It helped me think.

I wasn't surprised to see Auron in the hallway waiting for me with a stern look, I knew I should've left earlier but I just didn't want to leave. I was talking to Tidus and the time just flew by…

"I would ask you where you have been but I doubt I would want to know," Auron started. "Going by the smell at least."

I frowned a little at him and started to protest but he shook his head.

"All I am saying is to be more careful. You know your father wouldn't approve and there are good reasons behind that. Now go upstairs and get to bed before your father realises,"

I said nothing but shot him a grateful look, I was slightly annoyed at his comment but I knew that in a way he was right. They were a bad crowd, but they were good people. If only they could see how much happier it made me. I let my shoulders drop and climbed the stairs exhaustedly, collapsing onto my bed.

It was still night when I woke up, glancing at my alarm clock informed me it was barely 4am. I groaned and sat up, my eyes heavy. Stumbling to the bathroom, I tripped over my bag and narrowly missed the doorframe.

When I finally got my footing, I flicked the light switch and headed towards the sink. I hadn't changed out of my clothes or even brushed my teeth. I shivered a little as I found my toothpaste, grabbing my toothbrush.

Entering my bedroom I realised my phone was buzzing. I picked it up, seeing 7 missed calls and 4 texts. I had worked out my early alarm. Why was Rikku calling me? I opened the texts, all of them sounding urgent.

Stepping outside onto my balcony despite the cold, I dialled her number. It barely rang before a frantic Rikku answered.

"Yuna! Shit, Yuna! We need your help!" She practically screamed down the phone.

"Whoa, Rikku, slow down, what is it?" I asked, my heart beating loudly.

"It's Paine," She said, her voice breaking.

I swallowed hard and asked them where they were before taking off last nights clothes, digging out a pair of jeans and a sweater. I grabbed a coat before sneaking through the hallway and down the stairs. It wasn't long before I slipped out, running across the driveway towards the gates, avoiding the security cameras and jumping the fence. I ran all the way, feeling my lungs burn in my chest.

I barely knocked on the door before it was ripped open and I was dragged inside by my hysterical cousin. Lulu looked up sombrely as I passed, her eyes desperate.

Paine was in Rikku's room, huddled into a ball, silent tears slipping down her pale face. Her arm was cradling her chest, blood dripping from her fingers eerily.

It was then she looked up but her eyes were different. They weren't hers…

They were mine.

I gasped and blinked, I was looking at me. I shook my head, I didn't understand, everything around me blurred. It was my pale, bloodied face I was looking at. I was curled up on Rikku's floor bleeding out.

I jolted, screaming. My eyes snapped open and I was suddenly home, in my own bed, wearing the clothes I had worn to the bar. I felt myself shake as my mind tried to process what had happened. It was just a dream, just a dream.

But why did it feel so real?

Why was it Paine? Why was I, why was she bleeding?

I shook my head, putting it in my hands before running to the bathroom, promptly vomiting. My throat stung and my stomach ached. I cried, slumping to the floor. More than anything I wished someone was there to hold me.

_Tidus' POV_

I finished my coffee, walking outside to light a cigarette while the rest of the gang mucked about inside. Rikku was trying to coerce Gippal into playing cards with her, no doubt to settle the previous poker game. Wakka was attempting to make small talk with an amused Lulu whilst Paine and Baralai spent some time alone. Yuna wasn't with us, she hadn't shown up yet. I couldn't help but feel disappointed.

As I took a drag, I heard the backdoor open and the familiar scent of an alluring perfume assaulted my nose.

"Lulu," I said, keeping my face forward.

She stood beside me and turned her calculating eyes on me.

"You really need to cut down on those," She started, but let the sentence fall knowing I wouldn't. "She's a sweet girl, could do you a lot of good. It seems like she needs someone too. Ask her to the dance,"

She didn't need to tell me who she meant, we both knew. She turned to leave but I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"She's special Lu, too special for me, for us, for this. She's better than all of this and I'll just bring her down. She's smart, real smart."

"Love knows no boundaries," I felt her hand on my shoulder. I took a deep breath and looked up at the old tree house we had made. Lulu slipped away, leaving me to my thoughts.

Yuna. She was something else, she really was. She was the kind of girl who'd go to a top University, get a high paid job. Go somewhere in life. She'd be rich, I'd see her in the paper winning an award or something. Me? If I ever ended up in the paper it'd be for a crime. I just wasn't good enough. I was a street kid who did all the wrong things. If I lived long enough…

I looked down at hands, the skin taunt and pale. I knew there was something wrong and it was something big. I didn't know what it meant. I had a bad feeling.

Looking back at the tree house, I remembered building it. It wasn't long after I had met everyone. Wakka and I had met first, we were in the same class. I remembered going to his house and seeing the two sisters across the road. We'd play with them sometimes, Blitzball normally but Lulu wasn't very good. Wakka always used to tease her. Paine was quiet and they both never seemed to want to go home. It was a few years later we understood why when the cops came by and took their dad away. I wondered if one day the cops would come for my dad. I think Lulu knew, she was always good at figuring things out but I was good at hiding things.

Baralai joined after, having moved from somewhere up North. He ended up becoming friends with us after having a fist fight with Wakka, Paine took a shine to him and they always ended up spending time together. Becoming an item was no shock to anyone. Gippal and Rikku came next; they were at our new school. Gippal had teased Rikku and she retorted, beating the crap out of him. The feisty blonde had certainly caught his attention. I don't even know exactly how we ended up getting involved, but we did. Despite the blonde's bubbly attitude she fitted in well with the two Goths and we all ended up friends. We all had our stories, we all had our differences but we were closer than blood.

It was many years after that Yuna arrived. She had slotted straight in like no one else had. No one had been able to fit in ever since Gippal and Rikku, we were closed then, no one came in, no matter what. I smiled a little, the gang had grown up together, through everything and we were never going to grow apart.

I flicked my cigarette to the ground, stamping it out before leaning against the wall, hearing the laughter from inside. I closed my eyes contently before I doubled over in pain when my stomach cramped, as if knives were being ripped through my insides. I gasped, not expecting this. I coughed a little, blood appearing on my hand again. My vision began to swim. I took a deep breath, collecting myself. I knew I needed to do something but I couldn't. I didn't want to know. I really didn't want to know…

"Tidus?"

I turned, recognising the timid voice. Yuna stood with a worried look on her face. I immediately noticed the dark circles, something was up.

"Hey Yuna," I grinned. "You not sleep last night?"

"Oh, um. I did, just, erm… Late night," She said hurriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine," I said brushed away her concern. Shit. She hadn't seen the blood had she?

"Oh… You just look... I mean, you don't look well."

"Late night for me too. We're going out later if you want to come?" I said, changing the subject.

"Sure," She said, not looking as if she wanted to drop the conversation.

"Want to go to the dance with me?" I asked bluntly. Wait. Had I just said that!?

"Wha- I mean, erm…" She blushed, looking a bit shocked. "Y-yes."

I grinned, walking over to her. I was Tidus, I was a leader of a gang and I could get any girl I wanted and yet I was like a lovesick child around her. It was time I sucked up, I wanted her, I needed her and it felt right. Before any logic or reason entered my mind I had her lips against mine and I knew in that moment nothing could ever feel as right as this did.

_Yuna's POV_

When we finally pulled away, needing air, I was breathing heavily and knew I was redder than a tomato. It was so…sudden but exhilarating. Tidus. Tidus! Tidus had kissed me! He asked me to the dance! I felt like a teenage girl in some trashy teen romance novel but I didn't care.

I heard the wolf-whistles behind us and couldn't help but giggle, Tidus looking up to see the gang. I turned to see them grinning, Wakka making kissing noises. Tidus flipped him off, wrapping his arms around my waist. I leant into him, he was warm and it felt so… comfortable, so natural.

"About time!" Rikku called, clasping her hands together.

We laughed as we walked inside, Tidus' hand slipping down into mine and I felt my cheeks break out into another blush.

*

It was nearing 9 and I knew there was something wrong with Tidus. It had been a long time now and he just didn't seem to be okay, he was always so pale, so tired and gaunt. I figured it was probably all the late nights and all the drinking; it was a gang after all…

"I better get home," I said quietly, knowing Auron would have a fit if I was late home again.

"I'll walk you back," Tidus said, getting a few wolf whistles from Gippal and Wakka.

I laughed and took his hand before he could flip them off and thanked him, thinking over whether to confront him or not. I didn't want to make him angry; I knew he was sensitive about his health – especially drinking and smoking. What was I thinking? We had only just got together, if we were even together… I couldn't start throwing out accusations. I shook my head and let him take my hand as we walked out of the bar and towards the other side of town.

We walked in silence for a while, a comfortable silence. It was quiet out and it wasn't too cold, just a breeze. It reminded me of the nightmare I'd had and I felt myself shiver a little at the thought. I still didn't know what it meant and it was scaring me. It was just a dream, dreams weren't real, right? Everyone has bad dreams, right?

I just couldn't shake the bad feeling.


	8. Dancing

**Kitteh: **Update for you all :)

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own FFX or FFX-2

**Zanarkand High**

_Dancing_

_Tidus' POV_

It was the day of the dance, I couldn't believe how quickly that had came around. Nervously adjusting my suit I glanced at the mess around me. The contrast of the dump I lived in and the expensive suit I was wearing was uncomfortable.

Wading through the cigarette packs and empty bottles I soon made it to the door, keeping my eyes on the door. The sooner I was out of the place the better. Jecht was no where to be seen, most likely drunk in a bar or passed out on the street. He'd been more pissed than usual and it was getting harder to cover up. The gang were pressuring me about hanging at mine, we used to all the time. There was always more beer here but I started to avoid it when Jecht lost his job again. They were starting to get suspicious but I knew it'd end badly.

Grabbing the rose I had bought with the remainder of the money from renting the suit, which had taken me months to save up for, God I hated being poor, I made my way to the alleyway, taking a shortcut to Lulu's.

We were all going together, Lu had organised a Limousine. Everyone had put money in for it, as we always did. It was weird, this year we'd fill it as we had one extra… Yuna. She really did seem to complete us.

It'd been a while now, us. It was the first relationship I'd had where I hadn't slept with the girl within 24 hours. I couldn't help but grin, she was something else. I felt cold when she wasn't there, like I was missing a part of me. God, I sounded like a girl out of some trashy magazine or something but I loved her. I bloody loved her.

I smiled as I arrived, seeing everyone outside waiting for me. Yuna was already there, giggling over something Rikku had said. She turned, her eyes brightening as she saw me. I shot her a grin and walked over, lifting the rose.

"Oh Tidus," She breathed, smiling and taking it, shyly kissing my cheek.

I took her arm and Rikku slunk away, smirking to herself. I couldn't believe this was real but the warmth of her body next to mine told me it was.

_Yuna's POV_

My heart was fluttering the entire night. I could hardly believe I had spent the entire week panicking he would abandon me like my last date. After climbing into the limo and getting the photos taken, we entered the hall and to my surprise, we danced. We danced all night. I didn't think Tidus was the dancing type and even more of a surprise, he was actually incredibly good. Judging from the smug look on Lulu's face I had a suspicion she may have forced all the guys to learn. Good old Lulu.

It was later when we swapped partners between the gang I discovered my suspicion was right. Even Wakka could dance, though I noticed Rikku was doing the fastest and most complicated dance much to the redhead's annoyance. I laughed at that and finished my dance with Lulu, whose eyes were fixated on the couple, or rather, the redhead. She smiled when he returned, taking her arm for a slower dance. I felt an arm wrap around my waist and happily turned to see a tall blonde offering his hand for the next dance.

"I've never had so much fun at school," Tidus said with a laugh as he leant his head against mine.

"Fun and school in the same sentence? Who are you and what have you done with Tidus!?" I demanded with a grin.

He laughed and made a comment about a nerd influencing him. I shot him a playful glare, he ignored it and kissed my cheek instead.

The music eventually died out as the groups of people filtered out. The gang left for a house party but Tidus declined the offer to take me home instead. I was thankful, it was a long walk home and I didn't fancy the house party much. Tidus held my hand and we walked towards a side street that would lead us back. I thanked him with a smile as he slipped his suit jacket around my shoulders. It was chilly out but not unbearable, I liked the gentle breeze; it reminded me of the upcoming holiday.

"Something on your mind?" Tidus questioned, breaking my train of thought.

"It's almost Christmas," I said with a wistful smile.

"Holiday," Tidus grinned.

I nodded and looked up at him, "Anything planned?"

"Nah, I don't do anything usually. Lulu and Paine or Rikku like to have a party though. You?"

"Father isn't big on holidays," I said, feeling a bit down. Christmas was always so… stiff these days. "Auron is fun though, he has some Christmas spirit."

"I'd never pin him as the type," Tidus said thoughtfully. "Same about your dad,"

"It's okay," I smiled. "I think it reminds him too much of mum."

He squeezed my hand and a silent understanding passed each other. We both knew what it was like to be without a mother. I leant against his shoulder and felt myself talking.

"I miss my mum a lot. She was always so happy… It was contagious," I laughed a little, "She could even make father laugh at the stupid jokes in the crackers."

I paused and took a moment to blink away the tears.

"She's gone," I said, feeling my voice break a little. "She's gone but I'm not. I'm here and it's like…"

"He wishes it were the other way around?" Tidus asked.

"Exactly," I sighed, clutching his hand tighter.

He slowed, pulling me into a gentle hug and kissing my forehead. I let out a few tears before it spilled over and I was sobbing. We stood, alone in the middle of the street, lit only by the flickering lampposts and stars as I sobbed in his arms.

I sniffed, feeling a sense of relief. Tidus brushed the hair from my face and planted another kiss on my lips, I smiled, whispering a thanks.

"I'll always want you," He said softly. "And I'm sure he does too. It's impossible not to want you," He said with a small smile. "I'm sure he's just not sure how to show it, or maybe he's scared. Auron's there to watch over you for a reason and I doubt it's because he's worried of you rebelling. Though maybe he should be,"

I laughed at the last part but nodded. "I guess you're right, I never thought about that… I really wish he would show it though…"

"I'm sure he will, if you give him time," He said.

I nodded, feeling a weight lifting from my shoulders and a hope building in me that maybe things between father and I would get better. We walked through the last street, a smile tugging at my lips as a comfortable, empathetic silence hung above us.

We looked each other in the eyes, breaths caught, whether it was the breeze or the anticipation, I didn't know. The fluttering in my chest made me think the latter. Our lips still tingled from the goodbye kiss and the three words sat unsaid between us. He didn't say it, but he didn't have to. I felt it. He tucked a lock of hair behind my ear and smiled.

"Goodnight, Yuna."

"Goodnight," I replied, smiling back.

He looked at me for a moment longer before turning to walk back home. My heart was thudding against my chest and I felt giddy, turning to the door and unlocking it…

The warmth spreading through me turned to cold dread.


End file.
